Keeping the Balance
By: There could probably be a better title, so suggest a new one if you wish. This is an original story and so it would be perferred if you do not steal any ideas. This is also my first fanfiction, so it probably won't be that good. It will basically be a recording of Kogari's actions inbetween RPs, with another chapter being created after every RP in which he participates in. Prologue: There was no wind on his face, no unsettling heat, no sounds vibrating through the air, yet something awoke the boy. He opened his eyes slowly, wary of his new surroundings. He soon lost this cautiousness, as there was little to be wary of. In fact, there was literally nothing to be wary of. Surrounding him was absolute nothingness. He stood up slowly, unsure if the ground under him was in fact real. He had no idea where he was, or even who he was. Then it all came back in a flash. Clutching his head in pain he started to remember. Yes he remembered, he remembered the training, the constant training. Then came that one cave, where he realized what he must do. And then there were those orbs, yes, those cursed orbs. He lied, he fought, he killed to get those orbs, and now they were gone. His allys turned on him, even the one he thought he could trust the most. That man was an enigma, appearing everywhere yet remaining a mystery. His plans are unknowable. "And yet you will learn a great part of them right here, right now." The boy turned around. That man was standing right there, almost taunting him with his look. "Kogari, welcome to the Plane of Nothingness." Chapter 1: Anger flowed through Kogari. He clenched his fist. That man started it. He set him on this path. Kogari screamed, attempting to blast the man with pure, dark energy. Nothing came. No magic blast leapt from Kogari's hand. He stared at his hand in confusion, this had never happened before! That's when the laughter began. That man howled with sheer enjoyment! How dare he! And why couldn't Kogari use magic? It made no sense! He had always been able to use it before! Whenever he was out of magic, he was in extreme pain. So why not now! That's when he realized, the man was not in front of him anymore! A hand from nowhere grabbed the back of Kogari's neck and lifted him up. The hand turned Kogari around and revealed his owner, whom Kogari had already guessed. The man stood there, no humor in his eyes. "I do not take kindly to murder attempts, so if you would like to live for much longer, I'd advise you not try that again." The hand let go and Kogari fell towards nothingness. Suddenly a ground formed under Kogari, and he landed on his knees. "What do you want?" Kogari asked, rubbing his neck. The man smirked, replying, "Please, you already know what I want." Kogari looked downward. He clenched his fist once again. "So... you want me to destroy everything? You want me to become a monster? You want me to lay down, give up, and let everybody I know die?" "You really do know nothing do you? Years and years of studying magic could never prepare you for anything like this." His voice was once again completely drained of humor. "You and I both know, destruction is your destiny. The question is, what, and how, are you going to destroy?" "What alias are you using now?" Kogari asked, suddenly switching subjects. "Tempus, why would you want to know?" Kogari knew that the man had no reason to ask that question. He very well knew the reason. "Simple," Kogari answered, "So I can know what to call you after you're gone." Kogari lunged forward off of the ground, forming a fist to strike Tempus. The punch connected, sending Tempus backwards. Elation filled Kogari. Perhaps he could beat him. Tempus suddenly stopped mid-air. Turning around slowly, there was anger in his eyes. The sense of joy that Kogari had experienced was soon replaced with dread. Tempus moved forward, faster than Kogari thought possible, and grabbed Kogari's hand. "You may think that you can beat me. You may think that whatever I may have planned can be stopped right here, right now," he lectured, "But you forgot one thing. Your powers of light and dark do not work in a place where light and darkness do not exist. I know how this place works, you do not. Everything you can do I can stop while we are here. So sit down and shut up." Kogari glared at the man. Helpless or not, he would never follow this man willingly. Reluctantly, Kogari sat down on the ever-appearing and disappearing ground. "Thank you. Now, you have caused a lot of trouble. In many timelines you remained the young, cautious, yet optimistic boy you began your journey as. Unfortunately for us, we are not in one of those timelines. Convinced that you were meant to destroy everything, you started destroying some things in order to stop it. You have sped up my plans, but my plans are ready none-the-less." Kogari rolled his eyes. "And what are your plans Oh-Great-Master-Of-Nothingness?" Tempus glared at Kogari, "My plans are, you disrespectful boy, to turn the Plane of Nothingness into a Plane of Something." Kogari returned the glare. However, he was interested. He needed to know what this madman was planning. "And exactly how do you plan to do this?" Kogari asked. "Simple," Tempus answered. He handed Kogari a robe. A sword, one that was pure black on one side and pure black on the other, rested on top. "You are going to stop me." A portal opened behind Tempus. Kogari grabbed the robe and sword. He then followed Tempus into the grey abyss that the portal offered. Category:Fanfiction Category:Frostsoul's Pages